deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jiren vs Jason Voorhees
Description Dragon Ball Super vs Friday The 13th! Which Superhuman will win? Interlude Wiz: Strength. Anger. Durability, This is all about those Boomstick: Are You Sure? Wiz: Yes. This Is The Battle Of The Unstoppable Forces Boomstick: And I Think I Know, Jiren: The Most Powerful Member Of The Pride Troopers Wiz: And Jason Voorhees: The Murderer Of Camp Crystal Lake He was wiz and I’m Boomstick Wiz: And it’s Our Job To Analyse Both Combatants' Weapons, Armour And Skills To Find Out Who Will Win a Death Battle. Jiren Wiz: Jiren May be a guy who doesn’t care for anyone. But he is more than just that. Boomstick: When He was a kid, running home he saw his front door open. But...Something was off. He saw his parents slaughtered by a mysterious evildoer. That’s right, he saw his parents slaughtered in his very own eyes. A FUCKING CHILD SEEING HIS PARENTS DEAD??! Wiz: But Lucky Enough, He was saved by someone who would soon too be his master This Guy teached Him martial arts, Which Jiren did do well. Wiz: But that’s when the evil doer returned. Jiren’s master and along with other students struggled against the evil doer causing them to die. Jiren was left alone. No one was standing up for him and no one gave a shit about him Wiz: Jiren was depressed, but now he has a team who cares and helps Jiren. These people were the Pride Troopers lead by Toppo, Which Jiren was the most powerful member. The other two being Toppo And Dyspo. Boomstick: Jiren has many abilities, like Superhuman Strength, Super Speed, Super Flight, Heck He Can Punch You by Staring At You. Yep. Also Energy Frispees?, I guess. But also energy too. And like Goku, Jiren has super forms. Wiz: Jiren Has Shown Some Impressive Feats such as one shotting majo kayo Just by the force From His fist Boomstick: Even one shotted kale in her strongest form Wiz: Jiren can also break out of Hit’s time skip even in his suppressed form, and also surpasses most of Goku’s Super Saiyan Forms. Boomstick: This Guy is a Badass, I mean. Come on, just look at him. Jason Voorhees Wiz: During the 1950’s at camp crystal lake has a kid who drowned in the lake by counsellors. The kid was Jason Voorhees. Boomstick: Jason Voorhees was a Down syndrome’d fellow who should’ve been watched by counsellors but instead the counsellors were having sex, drinking beer, partying etc. Wiz: That broke his mother Pamela Voorhees’s Heart as she went on a murderous rampage because of her son’s death which you know who he is. Boomstick: That was Untill the final counselor decapitated her head with a machete then all of a sudden Jason Voorhees was resurrected and dragged the woman down into the deps Wiz: The real reason how Jason got resurrected was because Pamela used the Necronomicon to resurrect him before she died. Boomstick: When jason grew up, he became the psychopath everyone know and loves today Wiz: Untill he was killed by Tommy Jarvis. Boomstick: Then for some reason was resurrected by Tommy, Jason is now a zombie. Wiz: Jason Voorhees' Weapon Of choice is a machete. Sometimes a axe, sometimes a staff. He also uses the environment as a weapon. Boomstick: Talkin’ About OP. His feats makes him even more op. He was able to stomp his foot into two people like a Fuckin’ Badass! Wiz: Jason killed the 1% as well as surviving the vacuum of space, Fought And Defeated Freddy Krueger, Escaped Hell, Decapitated Julius the boxer’s head by a single Punch, Survived A Explosion in space, and in his Uber Form, he is bulletproof. Boomstick: Jason also killed a space monster as well as a cyborg woman. That is just....Amazing. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright The combatants are set, Let’s end this debate Once And For all Boomstick: It’s Time For A DEATH BATTLE! Fight Camp Crystal Lake Jiren is just meditating in crystal lake Toppo walks by Toppo: Jiren. What are you doing here? Jiren: I Got Away...I wanted to be alone for a little, so i wanted to go to this Unknown universe. But landed here Suddenly Footsteps were heard, Jiren heard this and stopped levitating. Jason Voorhees Walked behind Jiren, But when Jason was going to slash him, Jiren Disappeared. He then reappeared Behind Jason Jiren: Get Lost. Jason turns around and sees Jiren. Toppo: You Got this Jiren! FIGHT! Jiren Stands their as Jason walks to him. When Jason was gonna slash Jiren, Jiren Grabs His Machete And Throws it Away. Jiren Punches Jason sending him crashing into a rock. Jason Suddenly disappeared when jiren checked. Jason Was Behind Jiren and Punched Him sending Jiren crashing into a tree. Jiren felt nothing of it. Jiren shoots Jason with the justice flash sending jason to space. Jason is seen unconscious in space, Jiren flys up into space. Jiren sees Jason and punches him into a spaceship. Jason Crashed Into The ship. Jiren overshadows a fallen Jason Jiren: Easy. But now...It’s Over. Jiren blasts jason’s face open by A Justice Flash. Jiren: You Are Weak, You didn’t even try. When Jiren walked away, Nanobots were covering Jason’s Body. Jiren heard Jason get up Jiren: What?, And....You look...Different? Uber Jason approached. Jiren Punched him, but did nothing. Jiren: I-Impossible? Uber Jason Punched Jiren in the stomach sending him crashing back to Earth, Uber Jason jumps to earth and battled Jiren when falling to earth Jiren Attempted To Punch jason But did nothing. Jason Punched Jiren So Hard, He Crashed into a mountain. Hiker’s saw and ran away in fear and screamed. Jason Was Flying Down. When Jiren entered Maximum Power. When Jason landed to punch Jiren, Jiren Grabbed Uber Jason’s Hand Jiren: Its Over Jiren Punched Uber Jason Back To The Moon So Hard That Jason’s Head Was Decapitated. Jiren teleports back to crystal lake to meet Toppo. Toppo: Jiren!, You Made It! Jiren: yeah... KO! Conclusion Boomstick: What A Banger! Wiz: Both Fighters were doing decent, but Jiren had the higher advantage to take Jason down. Boomstick: Jiren was able to one shot Maji Kayo just by the shockwave of his fist. Jason Voorhees hasn't really one shotted anyone what so ever Wiz: Jiren also took this by the speed, strength and basically everything except for stamina. Boomstick: Jason may not be able to die, but decapitations are one of the ways to kill him Wiz: Jiren has fought enemies far more superior than of Jason, Jiren Fought Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku which is Goku’s most powerful form while Jason has fought normal people. '''Boomstick: It was interesting, but Jason just wasn't “A Head” Of Jiren Wiz: The Winner Is Jiren. Advantages/Disadvantages =JIREN (WINNER)= +Stronger +Faster -Less Durable +More Agile +Smarter +Had More Forms To Back Him Up -Less Stamina =JASON (LOSER)= -Weaker -Slower +More Durable -Less Agile +Dumber -Only Had One Form +More Stamina Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:'Superhuman' themed Death Battles Category:Anime vs horror Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:“Alien vs Zombie” Themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:EnnardTrap1987 Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles